Halo: Combat
''Halo: Combat Part 1http://www.gamersyde.com/stream_4291_en.html is a short video created in collaboration with Bungie Studios, Neill Blomkamp, WETA Digital and Origami Digital LLC. It is roughly 1:33 minutes long and is the second in the trilogy, and was leaked on August 23, 2007. The video was officially released via WETA's website on August 28, 2007. On August 31, 2007, the video was revealed to be on the Xbox website under the name Combat: Part 1. The story told in the short was later concluded in Halo: Last One Standing IpwYmMIO94Q Synopsis , kills a Brute with a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle.]] , is wounded during Delta Team's escape.]] The short film follows two United Nations Space Command Defense Force Orbital Drop Shock Troopers fighting across a wasteland, being engaged by Covenant Loyalist Brutes and Banshees. The film starts off with two ODSTs of Delta Team, Bravo-21 (T. Rymarr) and Bravo-22 (S. Hartley), being tracked on an aerial camera as they move through a wasteland with gunfire going off around them along with several Banshee fuel rod strikes nearly missing them. Bravo-22 is tracking something on a hand-held scanner, and retrieves a elongated casing labeled "UNSC" from under a pile of debris while Bravo-21 gives him covering fire against fast-moving enemies. Superheated metal spikes impale the wall that they are near as a pair of Brute Minors open fire with Type-25 "Spiker" Carbine weapons. Bravo-21 squarely hits them both with a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, downing one as Bravo-22 calls for evacuation, prompting a Pelican to begin its descent to their position as Bravo-21 kills the second Brute with his Battle Rifle. Bravo-21 is almost killed by a Fuel Rod Cannon strike from a strafing Banshee flier, and at this time, radar or radio dishes can be seen in the distance. The Pelican drops off a Warthog, prompting the ODSTs to make a run for it in the middle of an exposed area. Bravo-21 takes the driver's seat while Bravo-22 takes the passenger seat. Bravo-22 is then hit from an unknown source of fire, splattering smears of blood against the Warthog's windshield and the camera. The Warthog smashes through a wall then, shortly afterwards, the film ends with 'Transmission Terminated, End Part 1'. Dialogue (Radio Chatter) Bravo-22: Fifteen metres ahead turn right. Male over radio: You got banshees moving in on your position team two. Bravo-22: East, ten metres, go go go! (Brute Chatter) Male over radio: Watch out for brutes Delta team. (Radio Chatter) Bravo-22: Bingo, Got it. (Radio Chatter) Bravo-22: Package retrieved need immediate evac, over, package retreived. Pelican pilot: Roger that team, warthog inbound. Bravo-21: Come on sucker! Bravo-21: Oof! Bravo-21: Move Move, Go Go Go! Bravo-21: Bravo Kilos moving west. Female voice (Possibly warthog AI): Caution, Incoming Fighters. Bravo-21: Come on! Bravo-22: Aah! Im hit! Bravo-21: Suck it up! (Biomonitors starts to beep) (Radio Chatter) Appearances Characters *Delta Team **T. Rymarr (Bravo-21) **S. Hartley (Bravo-22) *Anonymous Pelican pilot *Anonymous Brutes Organizations and titles *Covenant **Covenant Loyalists *United Nations Space Command **United Nations Space Command Defense Force ***United Nations Space Command Marine Corps ****Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Events *Human-Covenant War Species *Homo sapiens'' (Human) *Jiralhanae (Brute) Vehicles and vessels *Banshee *M12 Warthog LRV *Pelican Dropship Weapons and technology *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle **The HB SR's these ODST's were using were equipped with Flashlights and Laser Pointers on the foregrip of their rifles. They also fired more than the standard 3 round burst, sometimes firing as many as 6 shots at a time. *Type-25 Carbine (Spike Rifle) Miscellaneous *Unknown UNSC-labeled elongated casing (The Case) (similar to SPNKr ammunition casing) Trivia * Although the battle takes place during the Covenant invasion of Earth, the date on the camera says that it is September 12th, 2534 at 1:00 AM, which puts it almost 20 years prior to the invasion of Earth. It is possible this was just a production error and not intentional. *The short was filmed at a Wellington, Zealand New Zealand Landfill Halo: Last One Standing Category:Halo 3 Category:Cinematics